prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan's Breaking Point
Bryan's Breaking Point is the 4th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on October 26, 2016. Summary Bryan reaches his breaking point and storms out of the Cena house after getting caught in the middle of an argument between Nikki and Brie. In other happenings, the ladies go on a vacation to celebrate Kathy's upcoming nuptials. Recap It's fight night on E!’s Total Bellas, featuring the first spat between Nikki Bella and Daniel Bryan. The matter on the table is the house Bryan and Brie Bella are trying to build, which they’d like to top out at around four bedrooms and 2,000 square feet. Literally everyone else in the family insists they build bigger, with Nikki being the biggest champion of that idea considering that Brie, not too long ago, had voiced an interest in having a larger home. Somehow in all of this, Nikki’s humility is called into question by Bryan. Tempers flare, voices are raised, and while they end up apologizing to each other, it turns out this tussle is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. On a semi-related note, Nikki is becoming increasingly convinced that Brie is deferring too much to Bryan in dress, demeanor and ambition, with her main argument being that Brie used to be a lot more fun before she was married to Bryan. During a bachelorette-type trip for Kathy (doubling as a celebration for the newly-expecting J.J. and wife Lauren), Brie dips into her old Brie Mode stores for an old-school good time, but passive-aggressive tension lingers between the sisters. Nikki’s still convinced Brie is putting Bryan’s happiness before her own, while Brie is frustrated Nikki can’t grasp the concept of changing as she grows farther and farther away from her party-girl phase. To be continued … Unsurprisingly given last week’s revelation about his depression, Bryan’s head space still isn’t all that great, and the constant arguing about his house isn’t improving matters. He insists he’s OK to the boys, but once he’s informed by his doctors that his last-ditch hope to return to the ring won’t be panning out, Bryan throws in the towel entirely. He informs the family that he’s going to be moving back home to Aberdeen, Wash., for three months, that he doesn’t want Brie to go with him, he won’t be able to make Kathy’s wedding, and he departs the house with a defeated “Peace out, man.” Image Gallery Bryan's Breaking Point 2.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 3.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 4.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 5.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 6.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 7.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 8.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 9.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 10.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 11.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 12.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 13.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 14.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 15.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 16.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 17.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 18.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 19.jpg Bryan's Breaking Point 20.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * Total Bellas #4 at WWE.com * Bryan's Breaking Point on WWE Network Category:2016 television events